1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Universal Serial Bus (USB) Mass Storage control, and more particularly, to a method for enhancing performance of data access between a personal computer and a USB Mass Storage, an associated personal computer, and a storage medium storing an associated USB Mass Storage driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a USB Mass Storage such as a USB flash drive or a USB flash disk is electronically connected to a host device such as a personal computer, the host device typically controls the USB Mass Storage with some drivers originally bundled with or provided by an operating system (OS) of the host device. According to the related art, data access between the host device and the USB Mass Storage should comply with some USB storage transmission specifications. More particularly, in a situation where the host device accesses the USB Mass Storage with a command instructing a data amount that is greater than 64 kilobytes, for example, the data amount is equal to one megabytes, a driver of an upper layer first generates 16 input/output request packages (IO request packages, IRPs), and a driver of an intermediate layer then generates 48 IRPs correspondingly, and then the data to be accessed is divided into 16 portions to be carried by 16 IRPs out of the 48 IRPs with each portion having 64 kilobytes. Therefore, the above operations cause unnecessary waste of a user's time.
In a situation where the data amount is much greater than that mentioned above, the unnecessary waste of the user's time is really an issue since the user may feel annoyed. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing performance of data access between the host device and the USB Mass Storage.